1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic printing apparatus.
It relates particularly to a photographic printing apparatus in which a photographic printing can be continuously effected. The original negative film strip is cut into strips, each of which has a predetermined length, after the printing process of the original negative film strip has been effected. Each of the cut strips is then automatically inserted into a negative carrier sleeve.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, in order to continuously print a plurality of original negative film strips, it has been necessary to connect the original negative film strips with each other and to wind up the original negative film strips on a reel. The connected strips are then cut into short strips after printing has been completed. The conventional photographic printing apparatus has the disadvantage of requiring complex operations such as the joining and cutting of the many original negative film strips. Of course, extra time is required for these operations. Often, a damaged image results on the frames of the film strip.
Furthermore, in a conventional system for photographic printing as shown in FIG. 1, an original negative film strip, such as a 36-exposure film strip, which was exposed and developed, is printed by a printer 1. Specifically, the photographic image in each frame of the original film strip is printed by moving the film strip frame-by-frame in a printing section of the printer 1. Thus, all of the frames of the film strip 1 to be printed are processed. The film strip 3 ejected from the printer 1 is carried to a cutting inserter 4 in which the original negative film strip is manually cut into predetermined pieces, such as six frame strips each of the cut strips 6 having six frames. Then, the cut strips 6, each of which has a predetermined length, are manually or automatically injected into a negative carrier sleeve 5 to present them to the client. Therefore, it is necessary to transport the cut strip from the printer 1 to the cutting inserter 4. However, it is difficult to coordinate the printing operation to that of the cutting inserter 4.